


Snowfall

by Hirra



Series: short fic collection [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Holidays, Other, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hirra/pseuds/Hirra
Summary: Australia and New Zealand spend the holidays together. At the lack of snow, Australia gets creative.(For the Hetalia Writer's Discord)





	Snowfall

After much fiddling at the airport, New Zealand arrived to Australia's house in Adelaide on the 20th in the morning. Ever since the turn of the millennium, they've been alternating Christmas celebrations on each other's houses. New Zealand rang the bell, and instead of an open door, he heard someone running inside the house and a few utterances of 'fuck'.

A minute later, the footsteps became louder and Australia opened the door. He wore a Santa hat and his clothes seemed slightly wet, but New Zealand didn't get a smell of sweat or seawater.

"C'mon in, mate. Didn't think you'd arrive this early."

Before New Zealand could get the chance to enter with his luggage, Australia tossed something at his face. It felt warm. New Zealand picked it up and looked at it. He recognized as one of those silly Christmas sweaters America would make them wear back in the nineties.

"Uhh... thanks? Y'know Oz, it's 30 outside and I don't like the idea of heatstroke."

"C'mon, just five minutes!"

Knowing he was fighting a losing battle, New Zealand sighed in defeat and put on the sweater. Just as he was adjusting the sleeves, he heard Australia turn on the fan in the living room, and then, speckles of white flew around the place. It was a that moment that New Zealand noticed the tiny pieces of paper, small as confetti, dancing all over, and the little piles of shaved ice in the floor, mimicking freshly fallen snow.

"Wha...?"

His wonder must have shown in his eyes, for Australia grinned in pride and victory.

"Pretty sweet, eh? This ain't exactly like the time we went to America's party in '96, but it'll do."

Just for that, New Zealand could stand to wear a sweater in the summer for just a little bit more.

The dinner and beer that night were pretty good, he thought. Cleaning melted ice and wet paper on the carpet, not so much.


End file.
